Uniting Soulmates
by LittleMorgaine
Summary: Mujhse Dosti karoge! fanfic


Raj and Pooja finnaly found themselves alone in the bedroom decorated according the hindu tradition. It was still hard to believe this scenario they were now in. When Pooja woke up that morning she assumed as a given that her destiny would be being at that moment with Rohan. Nothing would ever change in order to be with her true love. Nevertheless there they were now, husband and wife. Could it be real?

Raj was asthonished how things had worken out, his only regret was to had let things go this far. Pooja was at the same time too good and too stobourn. They were very lucky to have such understanding friends. They had to compensate them somehow.

Happyness was all their spirit cared at the moment. They looked at each other smiling with a rare glow in their eyes. They were in love and had no more boundries separating them. They were married.

Raj came closer to his wife and embraced her. A mixture of goosepumps and heat crossed their bodies.

"-Can I finnaly have a kiss now that we are married?"

Pooja laugh nervously and nooded. They leaned to each other and their lips touched in a sweet and shy way. Passion and desire were running though their veins making them gradually lose their inhibitions. Their kisses became more deeper, more hungry. Their hands met no boundries while they explored each other's bodies.

Before they knew they were intimately and deeply united and could only think on giving to each other the pleasure they were feeling.

The gasps and moans filled the room and they couldn't get enought of each other. Later they would question themselves how could they ever considered marring to other people and have their weeding night with anyone else but with each other.

Their love had never been so strong as they gazed into each other eyes before finnaly fell assleep in each other's arms.

2 years later

"-Tina, you must come! We have barely seen each other over the last years. I want my best friend here with me"

"-I don't know Pooja..."

"-Oh, come on! think of it has a fantastic 3 week vacation with everything included completely for free with your best friends in a paradisic location. Can you really ask for more? Just say !"

"-...ok, !"

"-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, awesome! Can't wait, can't wait! Ok, I'll call you later!"

"-She said !" - Pooja grinned at Raj - "now it's your turn, babe!"

Tina wondered if she had made the right decision, but she had been with them before and everything had gone fine. She was over Raj, especially when she saw him and Pooja so happy together, they were one of those couples that had been made for each other, and that was pretty rare. Actually there was really no reason to say no. She missed them and she definately needed a vacation, desperately! Her only problem about being so much time with them was that she began feeling alone, she envied they relation as she too wanted what they had, would she ever find a soulmate?

Tina had just spotted Raj when she was ran over by Pooja who gave her a big and tight hug.

"Ahhh, I missed you so so much, sweety!

Tina smiled and hugged her back.

"-I've missed you too, honey!" - she gave Raj a kiss - "Hey Raj, how are you doing?"

"-I'm good! We're very happy to have here, Tina!"

"-Oh, guys, I can't thank you enough, you don't know how badly I need this..."

"-Baby you're welcome. Plus we'll make this vacation worth it, memorable, won't we Raj?" - Pooja asked him with a knowing look.

"-Definately! It's gonna be lengend - wait for it - dary!"

They all started laughing.

"-Don't tell you love that show too!"

They drove from the airport in their rented car to a bungalow in Summerville Beach Resort in Porto de Galinhas, Pernambuco, Brazil.

The next days were passed between the beach, the swiming pool, in the hammocks, chatting at sunset, sightseeing in Recife. That was life!

One afternoon Raj said he was going to Recife and left Tina and Pooja in Olinda catching up and sightseeing. When he came to picked them up for dinner much to Tina's surprise he wasn't alone.

"-Rohan?"

"-Tina?"

Tina was as much surprised as he was. Pooja and Raj didn't say a thing, they just smiled like it was nothing with them.

"-Didn't expect to see you here!" - Said Rohan as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"-I could say the same! Are you staying with us at Summerville?"

"-, so you're staying there too?"

"-Why didn't you guys said anything?"

"-And loose that look on your faces? Come on!" - joked Raj.

"-We wanted to be a surprise. You're not mad, are you?"

"-No, not at all!" - said Rohan readily. At least there would be someone there to talk to, besides Raj and Pooja as couple.

"-No, of course not" - answered Tina with a smile, thinking the same thing.

Pooja and Raj exchanged a look, things were going just as planed.

A couple of days passed, the four of them were getting along very well, they were having a lot fun. Rohan was happy there was a woman nearby that he could check out in her bikini besides Pooja who always had the intimidating shadow of Raj beside her, Rohan wouldn't dare look.

One day they decided to go to the waterfalls of Urubu, Purifica o and Convento. They were all extremely beautiful and they spent there all day and had luch at a restaurant near the waterfall of Convento where they got a chance to watch the typicall dance of northeast Brazil, forr !

In each waterfall there were people bathing and swiming, and so did them.

Raj and Pooja disapeared from the sight of their friends. Later, while the talked and enjoyed the natural swiming pool, they noticed them near to where the water fell, passionately making out.

"-Let's just give them some privacy..." - Rohan laught and took Tina with him to the other end of the waterfall.

The passion mood didn't leave Raj and Pooja, they seemed like a just married couple in their honeymood, making Tina and Rohan a bit embaraced, but they chose to ignore.

Night felt and Tina was trying to sleep. She thanked god Rohan was there too otherwise she didn't know how she would have gone though that day. But since she was not alone, it had actually been fun. And they had a lot in common and they were just finding out about that.

Suddely she heard a moan. "You've gotta be kiding me!" she thought. Then a male moan, followed by a female scream.

A couple of moans more and she was out of her room, and was standing in the living room. There was no way she was going to sleep with those two having sex the next room.

A minute later, Rohan appeared as well with an anooyed face. They looked at each other, while a really loud moan was heard.

"-Arg! Let's just get outta here!" - Tina said and both went outside the bungalow.

"-I mean really! Did they have to be that loud? Did they forget they are not alone?"

"-Yeah, I mean, I get they want to be together, but a little respect would be nice, we could hear them even in the living room!"

They kept on walking in silence till they reached the sea. At night was when the water was hotter. They chat along the beach and eventually came back to the hammocks.

"-Does it bother you to see them together?" - asked Tina.

"-Not really. At the begining yeah, a bit, but after two years no, 'cuz to be honest I was never in love with Pooja, you know, It was an arranged marriage by our parents that I had accepted. I wanted to get married and I accepted the girl my parents had chosen for me, she was cute and nice and that was enough fot me back then... How about you? Is it hard for you? I mean you were in love..."

"-Yeah, no. Not really. When I think back I believe that I wasn't really in love with Raj, I think what really happened was that I loved the idea of being loved and I loved the attention Raj gave me... I don't know..."

"-I see..."

"-But either way, it doesn't bother me anymore. It was two years ago but for me it seems much more. I'm completely over that. Otherwise none of us would be here right now, wouldn't we?" - she smiled at him.

"-, that's for sure!" - he smiled back.

They kept talking throught the night until sleep forced them to go to bed, if they didn't want to wake up in a hammock the next morning.

The house was dived in completely silent. It had been hours since they had left.

Tina's last thought before fallen assleep was that she was really bounding with Rohan, while his last thought was that maybe, just maybe, Tina was the girl he had been looking for for the last two years...

"-So... what happened to the idea of going to the beach this morning?" - asked Pooja during lunch.

"-Well, if it wasn't for some NOISES coming from YOUR room we would have slept at reasonable hours, wouldn't we, Rohan?"

Pooja almost chocked in her juice.

"-Oops!" - said Raj to himself.

"-Oops?"

"-Ok, sorry! Our bad!" - said Raj and exchanged a notty look with Pooja that said "It was amazing, let's do it again tonight! - But you know, keep it down!", that didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

Tina just rolled her eyes and laugh when she saw Rohan had done just the same.

Over the rest of the holidays Rohan and Tina became very close. They were slowly falling for each other and that was clear when Pooja and Raj came from a nigh walk through the beach and noticed the two of them kissing in one of the hammocks of the resort, away from their bungalow.

Pooja and Raj just smiled at each other and exchange a complice look. They left unnoticed, not wanting to ruin their moment or make some kind of pressure. Things had gone as they wanted, they had brought them together. Now it was up to Tina and Rohan to find true happiness.

Pooja knew Tina like she knew herself and Raj knew Rohan since childhood. While talking about them they realised how much in common they had and how great they could be together.

Pooja and Raj felt they had finnaly compensate them for what they made them pass. They had helped them finding their true love, their soulmate.


End file.
